thatunnamedgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Barony Laws
Table of Contents Home Page Map of the Barony Player Notes Homebrew Elements Sundria Dragons Ships Magic Academy Gods and Metaphysics Nursery Rhymes and Fairy Tales Miscellaneous Lore Barony Laws These are the laws of the Eastern Barony. Judgement is generally swift and painful. If you cannot pay a fine or settlement, you pay what you can and take a further penalty, generally decided by whatever law enforcement representative passed down judgement, and often recommended by the victim, if there was one. Although the written codes are relatively clear, justice is not, and law enforcement has a certain amount of leeway in determining guilt or assigning punishments. For instance, if a person is deemed useful, or if they have friends in high places, they may escape a punishment of theft with a scar on the arm rather than a missing hand. Also, a person may be able to grease enough hands (including the Baron's, if necessary) to avoid the penalties of tax evasion entirely. And a merciful guard captain may lessen a poaching fine if the poacher and their family were all desperate and starving. Avoidance via influence, wealth, or mercy is not typical, however. In the case of farmers, woodcutters, or the poor merchant classes, being accused of a crime is considered an incredible slight against one's character, not to mention the inherent danger of losing life, limb, or property. Just one offense can bankrupt even the most thrifty of peasants, and the loss of a limb almost always means losing income, through physical disability and/or social stigma. Generally speaking it is considered the most basic of courtesies to go directly to the offending party for a settlement of issues, whether by gold or sword, before bringing one's case to the authorities. It is also considered thoroughly rude to enquire about scars, tattoos, and missing limbs, unless one is specifically checking on someone's reputation (e.g. for reasons of employment or marriage). Crimes against property: Trespassing – entering or attempting to enter the property of another person without permission and with intent to do harm First offense: fine of 5 gold Second offense onward: branding on the right forearm Vandalism – damaging or attempting to damage the property of another person First offense: fine equal to twice the value of the damage or 10 gold, whichever is greater, plus a settlement equal to the damage Second offense onward: fine equal to four times the value of the damage or 50 gold, whichever is greater, branding on the left forearm, and a settlement equal to the damage Poaching – killing or attempting to kill the livestock of another person (includes game on wild lands set aside for preservation) First offense: fine equal to twice the value of the livestock or 10 gold, whichever is greater, plus a settlement equal to the value of the livestock Second offense onward: fine equal to four times the value of the livestock or 50 gold, whichever is greater, removal of the hands and feet (one per offense), starting with the left hand and ending with the right foot, and a settlement equal to the value of the livestock Larceny – taking what rightfully belongs to another person First offense: fine equal to twice the value of the theft or 10 gold, whichever is greater, plus a settlement equal to the value of the theft Second offense onward: fine equal to four times the value of the theft or 50 gold, whichever is greater, removal of the hands and feet (one per offense), starting with the left hand and ending with the right foot, and a settlement equal to the value of the theft Burglary – larceny by means of trespassing First offense: fine equal to twice the value of the theft and any damage or 10 gold, whichever is greater, plus a settlement equal to the value of the theft and any damage Second offense onward: fine equal to four times the value of the theft and any damage or 50 gold, whichever is greater, removal of the hands and feet (one per offense), starting with the left hand and ending with the right foot, and a settlement equal to the value of the theft and any damage Possession of Stolen Goods – knowingly purchasing, possessing, or selling goods which were stolen from their rightful owner First offense: fine equal to twice the value of the stolen goods or 10 gold, whichever is greater, and a settlement consisting of either the stolen goods or a sum equal in value to the stolen goods Second offense onward: fine equal to four times the value of the stolen goods or 50 gold, whichever is greater, removal of the hands and feet (one per offense), starting with the left hand and ending with the right foot, and a settlement consisting of either the stolen goods or a sum equal in value to the stolen goods Crimes against persons: Injury – causing bodily harm to another person (exceptions for sanctioned duels and war) Tit for tat and a fine of 5 gold, plus a settlement equal to the monthly earnings of the victim Murder – causing the death of another person (exceptions for sanctioned duels and war) Hanging or beheading Kidnapping – taking or imprisoning another person against their will, and without sanction or warrant Hanging or beheading Slavery – possessing another person as property against their will Hanging or beheading Rape – sexually violating another person against their will Castration, followed by hanging or beheading Torture – causing grievous and/or prolonged suffering to another person Hanging, followed by drawing and quartering Magical crimes: Enchantment – manipulating thoughts and actions against a person’s will Restitution, in case of monetary loss, and branding on the cheek Necromancy – resurrecting a person’s body without returning its soul to it Hanging or beheading Psychomancy – extracting, manipulating, or transferring a person’s soul against their will Extraction and extermination of the soul Crimes against the law: Falsehood – intentionally stating untruths in an attempt to alter the course of justice or prevent a crime’s punishment from being carried out (includes avoiding arrest or punishment, false accusations, and breaches of contract) The greatest punishment which can be prescribed for the crime in question, up to and including hanging or beheading Misprision – concealing or attempting to conceal knowledge of malfeasance or treason (failure to report is regarded as equal to concealment) Hanging or beheading Malfeasance – committing unlawful or immoral acts while in the course of one’s duties to justice, especially as an appointed official or representative of the state Hanging or beheading Tax Evasion – depriving the state of its lawful monetary due (usually by willful deception, but the punishment may be levied for gross ignorance) Fine equal to twice the amount owed or 50 gold, whichever is greater Removal of the hands and feet (one per offense), starting with the left hand and ending with the right foot Assassination – committing or intending to commit murder against a rightful superior in the law Hanging or beheading Treason – helping or attempting to invade, overthrow, or commit serious injury to the rightful government of the land Hanging or beheading